Clash
by HeadGoddessOfSarcasm
Summary: The time has come for Mamoru and Usagi to claim the earth as King and Queen of Terra. However, when they reach Europe, they find some opposition. HPxSM ON HIATUS until inspiration is found.
1. Prologue

This would be the brain child of... I'm not even sure what, but it's pretty scary. And to those of you who were hoping for a sequel to "Masquerade," I might do one if you give me a good enough idea to work with, because right now, I've got nothing. And speaking of having nothing, I own nothing in this fic but the fic itself. So back off, you stupid lawyers (no offense to any lawyers actually reading this.)!

_Clash_

Summary- The time has come for Mamoru and Usagi to claim their rightful places as King and Queen of Terra. Thus, they set out, beginning first with the raising of Crystal Tokyo and moving west across the land. However, when they reach Europe, they find some opposition.

**Prologue/Teaser**

"Ready?"

The assembled group of men and women, numbering but fifteen, nodded.

Leading this group (as well as being its sixteenth member) was a young woman, appearing to be around twenty, with long silver-blond hair, cascading down her body to pool at her feet, despite the portion at the top of her head that was pulled into two matching buns. She cupped her hands over a point on her sternum just above her breasts, and when she pulled them back, a spectacular white crystal hung, suspended over her palm.

A tall, man with short black hair repeated her actions, and, upon producing a golden crystal of the same size and dimensions of the woman's, gave a signal for the other fourteen people to move into their positions. They promptly obeyed, implying the knowledge that in order for this endevor to be successful, timing had to be exact and every order was to be followed to the T.

If one did indeed imply this knowledge, they would be correct. After all, raising a city from over a thousand years worth of dirt build up isn't easy.


	2. Chapter One

I'm probably going to take down my two Serenity fics. I don't think they're the best, and I'm hoping this'll be better.   
Still don't own anything, though.

_Crash_

Summary- Mamoru and Usagi bring the Golden Millenium to life, but they reach opposition.

**Chapter One**

A woman with long, golden hair stared down a castle somewhere up in England. The man next to her gave it the same appraising look.

After a while, he said, "This could be a problem."

"No it won't. This is your ancestoral home, Kunzite. You're worrying too much. It'll be a piece of pie!"

"Cake," he corrected absent mindedly as he examined the wards around the place from their convenient location suspended a hundred feet above the top of the castle.

"Really? Where?"

He gave a disgusted sigh. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Well... For starters, Usagi told Mamoru that you'd better take care of me. And he does everything she tells him to. Not to mention you're absolutely head over heels in love with me."

He gave a small smile, a complete rarity for him. "There is that, I suppose."

She beamed in response. "Now let's get back to Usagi. She'll need to know about this."

He nodded in agreement, completely serious again. "It could throw off the plans for all of Europe."

The two flew off together, pale golden angels' wings beating in unison with the harsh grey, dragon-like wings.

1234566789012345678901234567890

"A castle? Right over where you need to raise Aquilo Castle?"

"Yes. It appears that this group of people sensed the magic of the place, and so built a new castle over the remains. It appears to be a school for young children with magical powers. Recently, as well, a man who has fashioned himself 'Lord' Voldemort has taken over much of wizarding Britain. More magical colonies appear to be scattered over the greater part of Europe, as well as some parts of Northern Africa, but the English establishment appears to be the largest threat, and therefore needs to be disposed of first."

"You sound so harsh, Kunzite. Mina-chan, darling, surely you have a kinder opinion on the place."

"Not so much, Usa-chan. We'll need to be diplomatic about this, I'm afraid. Talk to this Voldemort person, see what we can get done."

"Very well. See how far you can get without involving us. Then, if necessary, Usa-ko and I will go up and see if we can't be more diplomatic. If not, we may have to war with all of Europe, which I hope will not be necessary."

"We'll do our best, Mamoru-kun," Minako promised. She and Kunzite retreated to the back of the room to listen to everyone else's reports.

01234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789

So I'm trying something. Shorter chapters, more frequent updates. Like it? Or do you want long-ass chapters and extremely slow updates?

Review and answer.


	3. Chapter Two

Continuing. Um, I know there are more people than _**Sailor Taurus Angel**_ (to whom I devote this little snippet) that are reading this. Maybe not that many more, but enough that they could take the time and review my pathetic little story. Please?

Still don't own diddly squat.

_Clash_

Chapter Summary- Minako and Kunzite meet Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Includes a cameo by Artemis

**Chapter Two**

"I still think it would be a better idea to do some more observing before we just march in and tell them that we're going to be conquering the entire planet, not to mention others they've never been to. And anyway, they're already dealing with a dictator. I don't see why we should rub pepper into the wound..."

"Nephrite is already well on his way to raising Meridianus Castle. I cannot allow him to beat me. Jadeite, as well, has the top portion of Oriens Castle uncovered."

"You're so fussy. What does it matter that they're getting done quicker that you? They don't have an entirely new castle resting on the locations of their ancestoral homes."

Kunzite continued on as if he hadn't heard her. "My only consolation is that Zoicite is experiencing similar difficulties. He hasn't even been able to get close to Occasus Castle."

Minako shook her head. "Men. Must you be competative about everything?"

"Says the girl who's made shopping into a sport," he shot back.

"What can I say? When you find something you're good at..."

Kunzite successfully repressed the urge to groan. "Come on. Let's get inside before we miss our appointment. I really want to get this over with."

**123456789012345678901234567890**

Severus Snape was largely what they had expected. He was greasy, she was sneaky, and he was mean, harsh, and spiteful. He did not, however, call them crazy, like they had expected him to. He also did not allow them to move the school, as they had hoped.

He sat down calmly, though they could tell he wasn't half so calm. He cleared his throat, briefly.

"Excuse me, but I would just like to clarify the situation. You say that you are soldiers of the new king and queen of earth and that you need Hogwarts to move so that you might raise a castle of your own, correct?"

They both nodded.

"And you claim that you are raising a new civilization from one thousand years ago?"

Again, they nodded.

"You do realize that this is unlikely at best, and that I ought to be reporting you to my master right now."

"Of course. But you wouldn't do that."

Snape arched one black brow. "Oh? And why not?"

"Because we know that your alligences are far more light than you lead people to believe."

"And how, exactly, would you know that?" he sneered.

"Please... You people don't exactly make an effort to hide much. Not to mention you really make a shitty effort at hiding from non-magical people, whom I believe you call 'Muggles?' Oh, and don't even get me started on how useless hiding is, in the first place, not to mention your stupid 'pureblood' nonsense...

"It's disgusting, really. And do you even have any idea how many children down there are injured? We had to restrain one of our friends from going over and healing them, because that probably would've just agrivated whomever _caused _the injuries."

"I will have to report your visit to the Dark Lord, you know."

"And we will have to report to our king and queen, you know. And I can garantee right now that they won't be happy at all."

Snape nodded in acknowledgement, and the two people in his office stood to leave. The man that reminded him of Lucius Malfoy--in looks, at least--held to door open for the girl. He hadn't talked much, which was why he was surprised when he turned around after she had left, and stood infront of his desk.

"You might be protecting these children as much as you possibly could, but that does not mean that you will be spared."

**1234567890**

Shorter chapters are easier and I'm less likely to abandon the story. So shorter chapters it will be.

Review?


	4. Chapter Three

Yeah... Not very many people reviewing. Is it really that bad? Maybe I'll take it down.

_Clash_

**Chapter 3**

"Well, it's done," Artemis announced with a grimace.

"You did it?" Minako asked eagerly.

"I've arranged a meeting between you and this so-called Lord."

"Where?"

"Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Great. Just great. Who else is coming with?"

"Kunzite will be there, and I was thinking about sending Makoto, Ami, and Rei, as well."

"Don't send Hotaru, no matter what. She was having a really hard time dealing with the injured and suppressed at that castle... But what about Mamoru? It is his land, technically."

"Mamoru... I don't think he'd be happy at all with how they've treated his people and his kingdom."

"I understand. When will we be leaving?"

"The meeting's a week from today."

"We'll arrive, then, just in time for it. I'm thinking full senshi armor, and we'll fly there, instead of taking a ship. We'll need to intimidate them, let them know that they'd have to be insane to even think about messing with us."

"Fine, just don't antagonize them to the point of attack."

"Oh, don't you worry about me, Arty! I know just when to stop."

She bounced away, and Artemis bit back a groan.

"Sometimes, I don't think you do."

**123456789**

It had taken a lot of arm-twisting and promises to make sure that Mamoru wouldn't be coming, and even more arm-twisting and promises to make sure Usagi and Hotaru wouldn't be coming, either. Minako wasn't always the sharpest crayon in the box, but she knew without a doubt that combining those two and the not so good conditions at Hogwarts would be disasterous.

After all, wasn't Usagi practically the spokeswoman for the surpressed, and didn't Hotaru nearly chew her arm off in an effort to help the fear-stricken and skittish children at that school?

However, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite were different matters entirely. With no plausible excuse to keep them from coming, and with both Mamoru and Usagi sulking from being excluded, Artemis was forced to bring up the matter with Minako.

She couldn't find any reason to keep them away that wouldn't involve leaving Ami, Rei, and Makoto behind as well, so they were added to the list, despite Artemis and Kunzite's dislike at the increased attendance list.

"It's turning into a bloody party," were Kunzite's exact words on the subject.

Minako wasn't happy at all, either, but she couldn't admit that maybe they would need the extra people.

After all, they were on their way into the den of a certifiable madman. Who knew who might come in handy?

**1234567890**

So, how do you all like the new chapters? I hope I'm doing a good enough job of encompassing the new book.


	5. Chapter Four

Wonderful!

_Clash. See prologue for disclaimers._

**Chapter Four**

Voldemort was tapping his foot impatiently, though he would never allow his followers to see such a childish action. The group of delegates from Japan had yet to arrive, and they were nearly fifteen minutes late.

He was on the verge of torturing someone when, at last, Peter Pettigrew came in with news.

"My Lord, they come!"

"How?" he demanded.

"By sky."

Pettigrew scurried out, followed moments later by Voldemort and a select group of Death Eaters.

Students hung out of windows, trying to catch a closer look at the eight figures on the horizon.

As they came closer, wings were able to be seen, and body shapes and clothes became easier to discern. There were four women, all wearing short skirts, and four men. The closer they got, the easier it got to see the differences in their wings. The men had leathery, dragon-like wings, where as the women had bird-like wings.

It was another good five minutes before they were over the lake. They landed gracefully in front of him, and he got his first good look at the group.

Most of them had long hair, with the exception of one woman and one man. They were all dressed similarly, as though in a uniform. The women all wore knee-high white boots, trimmed in yellow, green, blue, or red, depending on the woman. Their skirts barely came down to mid-thigh, and had two layers, with colors once again dependent on the wearer.

They wore bows on their chests, as well as in the small of their backs. The chokers around their necks had golden stars, and they all had single piercings, save for the shortest of the bunch, who had three piercings in each ear.

Across their foreheads, slim tiaras rested, with small, oval gems at the centers.

The men wore much simpler clothes, with grey pants and shirts with colored trim.

"So horribly sorry for the delay; we do hope you weren't waiting long. There was an awful storm over the Himilayas we simply _had_ to avoid. I presume you are the man who has fashioned himself 'Lord' Voldemort?"

Had this been any other person, Voldemort would've killed their impudent little asses right where they stood. However, this was not any other person, and he could feel the magic rolling off of them in waves, which generally related to considerable, if not down right dangerous, magical ability.

"Yes, that is I."

Her lips curled in a brief smile. "Wonderful."

There was a small moment when they looked as though in a stand-off, during which not even Bellatrix Lestrange was insane enough to try something.

Voldemort found himself in the strange situation of being uncomfortable. He hated it, the way these people could make him feel as though he was back in the orphanage, trying to make himself be noticed, trying to make something of his life. He cleared his throat, hoping it would some how clear his mind of the urges to kill.

"Shall we go in?"

"Lead the way."

He got the sickening feeling that she was mocking him, but there was little he could to but lead them into the Great Hall. Once there, in the darker light, it was clearer to see that they had some sort of aura surrounding them, like an extra layer of skin, silver for the women and gold for the men. He was, judging by the murmuring, not the only one to notice it, but one cool look backwards silenced them.

They were no sooner in the door that a transparent, silvery object zoomed up to them.

"Lady Venus?"

**1234567890**

So... I've been revising these chapters, and I think they're not entirely half-bad. But that's just my opinion. Sorry to anyone who like the story the way it was before.


	6. Chapter Five

Yay! New chapter! Sorry to anyone who liked it before I changed it.

_Clash_

**Chapter Five**

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't recognize you," Minako said in her most polite tone.

"Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. She told me so much about the sacrifices you made for our home."

"Where was she from?"

"Tethys."

"Oh... I'm horribly sorry about what happened there. We tried to evacuate, but we could only save those who had already evacuated to Enceladus."

"Did you know my mother?"

Minako's brow furrowed in an attempt to remember. In a muttered aside to Ami, she asked, "Was Ravenclaw the one that came in and told us all the time what a miserable job we were doing protecting the moon, or was she the one that lazed around and did nothing, while constantly asking us what the chances of survival were?"

"Neither; Gryffindor was the one with the security problem, and Slytherin was the lazy one. Ravenclaw was the one who continuously told me that _I_ wasn't doing anything right and that she could do it better."

"Ah, I remember that now. Thank you, Ami-chan." Clearing her throat a little, she smile charmingly at the ghost. "I'm afraid I remember little of your mother--it was a dreadfully long time ago, over a millenium now, and I do have this lifetime's memories as well--but my friend remembers much more of her than I do."

Ami sent Minako a small glare.

Helena eagerly moved over to where Ami was standing, and peered at her. "Lady Mercury?"

"Yes, that was my title. How may I be of service to you?"

"I find it hard to see why Mother admired you. Your hair is entirely too short for a proper lady, much less royalty, and your attire is inapropriate for any woman."

"And you inherited your mother's lack of tact and know-nothing attitude."

"My mother was the wisest, most intelligent woman to ever exist!"

"Maybe on Terra, but I assure you, she wasn't all that brilliant, not to mention she had an absolutely dreadful habit of telling people that she could do their job better, even when she knew next to nothing about said duties."

"Lies!"

Ami shrugged. "I can't force you to believe the truth."

Voldemort watched the interaction with suspicious and greedy eyes, and, after carefully weighing the outcomes, decided to cut in.

"Excuse me, but the Founders lived almost a millenium ago. How do you know Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Minako raised her eyebrow in one smooth, aristocratic move. "Has it occured to you that we may have been alive a millenium ago?"

Thankfully, Voldemort didn't have to reveal his ignorance, for, at that moment, some one choose to reveal theirs.

"How can you be a thousand years old? You barely look twenty!" came an astonished voice from behind them.

A short girl with straight red hair slapped her hand to her forehead. "Ernie..." she groaned.

After noticing the Death Eaters that had started staring, she started backing up and grabbed the blond boy's arm, obviously intent on running.

"Not so fast, Weasley, Macmillan..."

And before either could move, Bellatrix whipped out her wand at the same time that Alecto and Amycus did.

"Crucio!"

"Sectumsempra!"

"Crucio!"

The two students, with Ginny now supporting a large gash on her cheek, curled up on the floor in pain.

The breif flash of color in their peripheral vision was all the warning they got before they were flying in the air and slamming into the cold stone walls of the Great Hall. Standing directly where the others used to be was the blond-haired man and the woman with the long black hair, both glowing brightly other colors above the glow they already had.

The woman's brilliant, red energy was rolling, even attempting to lash out at times. She looked up at the group of Death Eaters, and stared defiantly at them with glowing, solid red eyes.

The Death Eaters around him fumbled for their wands, hoping they had a spell for the two people in front of them that were exuding pure magic. One particularly brave one, Yaxley, decided to go with a more permanent solution.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The light golden glow that had temporarily taken back seat to the cerulean blue aura that the man now possessed flared up in a sudden, blinding movement, swallowing the jet of green light.

Someone else attempted to curse the other people there, but the same thing happened. This would have been a topic for discussion, had a portal not opened up in the corner of the room and a woman and a cat not come out of the portal.

The cat jumped off of the woman's shoulder and crossed the room to where Minako was standing. "I'm sorry. We tried to keep them for as long as we could, but when the hits kept coming..."

Minako sighed. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for trying."

Nephrite had come up behind her. "Minako-chan, we should really check on the people Rei and Jadeite threw," he said reluctantly.

Minako looked at Artemis. "Artemis darling, would you be a dear and just go--"

"No."

Ernie Macmillan, who was doing much better after Amycus was thrown into the wall, stared, dumbfounded. "It's a cat," he said in a funny tone of voice.

"Yes, it is, Ernie," Ginny sighed, wondering if it'd be worth it to stay any longer.

"It's talking."

"Yes, it is, Ernie."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Ernie."

Artemis had heard this exchange, and wandered aimlessly over to where the two students were tiredly laying on the floor, Ginny's cheek still bleeding, sometime during the journey morphing into a large, white panther.

"Why do I talk, or why can I talk?"

"Both."

"I do talk because someone needs to know something or I wish to make my opinion heard. I can talk because I was born that way. Any more questions?"

"How can you be a house cat and a panther?"

"I can be human, too." He changed again, until he was no longer sitting, but crouching in front of Ernie, sweeping his long white hair over his shoulder.

"How?"

"I was born a human, you know. I'm from the planet Mau. We have all sorts of nifty genetic advantages."

Ernie continued to stare.

Artemis sighed and stood up. His attention was drawn to the other side of the room, where Rei was trying to convince Jadeite that it was his responsibility to check on the people they threw because it was more his fault than it was hers, and he was responsible for two-thirds of the attack.

He looked to where the people were laying and wasn't surprised to find that Setsuna was already checking on them, though he did notice that when one of them started to stir, she knocked her out again with her staff.

Good old Setsuna.

The doors blew open with a loud bang, announcing the arrival of the first of Usagi's and Mamoru's entourage.

"A storm is blowing in, and with it comes our esteemed king and queen!"

Makoto smiled up at the senshi now riding winds of her own fashioning. "And would you happen to have anything to do with this storm?"

"I might've changed the direction a little," Haruka admitted.

"So, how are they?" Minako asked.

"Pissed. Really, really pissed. But you don't need to take my word for it. They'll be here in about five minutes, tops."

"Joy," Rei deadpanned.

Another woman flew through the doors, which hadn't been closed after Haruka's spectacular entrance, this time headed directly for the girl and the boy at the end of the hall, near Artemis.

"Let me see your cheek," she instructed Ginny. She complied, and Hotaru ran a glowing, purple hand across the cut on her cheek. "Do you have any other wounds on your body?"

Ginny shook her head no, still too shocked to say anything.

"What about him?"

"I don't know."

Hotaru moved over to Ernie and kneeled beside him. "Do you have any injuries, old or new?"

He pulled up his pants leg to reveal a long gash that might've been up to half a month old, but it was obviously infected. She ran her hand across it, and Ernie watched, fascinated, and the infection disappeared and the wound knit itself back together, leaving not even a scar.

"Any others?"

As it turned out, there was a cut on his chest, and some wounds in his back caused by falling onto broken glass. She healed those all.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

However, Hotaru's attention was already elsewhere. Standing in the still open doorway, dripping water, was yet another woman. Behind her was a tall man, with black hair plastered down on his head due to the deluge outside. His dragon-like wings were folded against his back, and though Voldemort and Co. could clearly see that they were a pure gold. His armor, like his hair, was black.

The instant he strode into the room, the gold aura around the men flared again, and when it went down again, they were clothed similarily, though their armor was of a slightly lighter hue and their capes were all lined differently. Closer examination also proved that the golden aura had left them.

From all across the room, the senshi moved toward the doorway, as though in preparation for something. Voldemort found out rather quickly, when a woman with silver hair and equally silver eyes appeared in the doorway. Instantly, the silver auras flared up again, and in place of the short skirts, tight fitting bodices, and knee-high boots the women wore dresses, none of them sharing the same style.

In addition to the change in clothing, some of them now had talismans. The woman that had come through the portal hadn't lost her staff, though less than half of them actually had something weapon-like. Besides the staff, there was a sword, a glaive, and a bow that appeared to be on fire. Something else peculiar that he noticed was that, while the tiaras had disappeared, in their place were shining symbols that Voldemort recognized from his Astronomy classes at Hogwarts as the symbols of the planets.

He would've given this more attention, but seeing the murderous expressions on the man and woman that just came in, he shifted his focus to survival tactics.

**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

Yay! Longer chapter!

And review. Please.


	7. Chapter Six

Breakfast.And happy summer. Oh, and I heard a funny quote the other day--"The people that say there's a thin line between love and hate are wrong. There's the fucking Great Wall of China with armed sentries between love and hate."

_Clash_

**Chapter 6**

Usagi and Mamoru regarded the scene with cold, harsh eyes, taking in everything from the two students still huddled barely inside the hall to the three unconscious Death Eaters.

"Who," Mamoru began coldly, "fired first?"

A few of the Death Eaters started telling their own version of the events all at once.

"I did not ask you to start babbling at me. I asked who fired first. If I am not going to get a coherent answer, I do not want one at all."

That shut the Death Eaters up rather quickly.

"Techinically, we attacked first," Kunzite said.

"Technically?"

"We were provoked."

"How?"

"They were torturing two children."

"Would those two children be the same as the two children in this hall?" Usagi cut in.

"Yes."

She left her husband's side and glided over to where Ernie and Ginny were still huddled.

"Hello, dears. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Better than before," Ginny answered.

"Good. May I know your names?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Ernie Macmillan."

While she normally would've been suspicious, Ginny was feeling quite content in this woman's presence, as though she brought all the peace in the world to exactly where she and Ernie were sitting, not to mention she seemed quite powerful and quite angry at Voldemort. Ginny was willing to bet quite a lot that she'd be a smashing mother. All of these things combined were proving to be a wonderfully nice combination, and Ginny was left with the odd sort of feeling that she would follow this woman anywhere, even lay down her life for this woman.

"Ginevra, Ernie, could you tell me exactly what happened?"

Ernie tried to start, but he didn't get very far before Ginny decided that he was giving out too many details.

"We were walking in the hallway when we heard people talking in the Great Hall, and so we decided to look. Ernie said something that caused attention to be drawn to us, and they didn't like that we were there. So they used a couple spells."

Usagi gave them a look that left Ginny feeling like she knew that Ginny wasn't telling the whole truth, but obliged her. "Who's they?"

"The two Carrows and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Are those the three people passed out over there?"

"Yeah. That's them."

"Thank you, dears." She stood to leave, but Ginny grabbed her hand.

"Um... Are you going to kill him?"

"Who? Voldemort? No. It's someone else's job, someone who has a much more personal relationship with him."

Ginny let her go.

"Excuse me, but it would appear that some of our party caused harm to some of yours, by accident, I'm sure. We'll be more than happy to heal them, of course. They'll be returned in perfect working order, eventually," Usagi chirped.

Voldemort eyed her warily. After all, she had gone from spitting mad to all smiles in the space of maybe five minutes. However, he didn't have time to protest, as she threw what looked like a small, metallic seed at the ground.

It stopped an inch above the floor, where it grew roots that solidly attached themselves into the stone floor. He watched, fascinated, as the roots grew thicker and a stem sprouted from the seed. It kept growing, until the stem was too thick to wrap arms around, even for giants, and the single bud on the end of the stem was level with Usagi's waist. Very suddenly, the bud exploded into a flower seven feet in diameter, excluding the petals, made of the same metallic material as the rest of the plant.

The silver energy that was surrounding the queen traveled outward, and picked up the three unconscious Death Eaters and delivered them to the center of the flower. A glass semi-sphere came out of nowhere and securely attached itself unto the edges of the center of the flower. Usagi was hitting some places on the petal closest to her, and a large green button appeared. She slammed her hand down on it, more for dramatic effect than anything else, and the flower lifted off.

The stem crumbled, almost like it was decomposing, into nothing. Ami carefully approached Usagi, her mini computer open.

"Luna sent two transmissions from the time that you arrived to now."

"Play them."

She hit a button on her computer, and the message began playing. Voldemort and Co. were immensly surprised to see a woman pop up directly infront of Usagi, who didn't even jump.

The woman had hair down to mid-thigh in a spectacular shade of dark indigo and pale skin. She had on a dress that went down about an inch past her hair, with black tulle underneath an yellow cover that scooped in the front. Two bunches of tulle were on the front of her dress, where her straps ended. She was barefooted, and a cresent moon similar to the one on her forehead with a dot near it was visible. Her earings and necklace both had a cresent moons, and the strand of her necklace was made up of pearls with some smaller beads inbetween.

"Crystal Tokyo Status Report: Clear skies, rain fall in exactly one hour, twenty-three minutes, and seventeen seconds. One minor accident, a small fender bender. No abnormal activity any where in the world, currently. CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, and VesVes are currently gorging themselves in the kitchens. I'll let you know if there's any food left when you come back, though I'm nearly positive the chocolate cake is all gone. They're in a bit of a mood about being 'left out.' End Status Report."

Luna disappeared with the end of the transmission.

"And this one was sent two minutes later. I just recieved it."

Luna reappeared, far more panicked than she had looked just a few minutes earlier. "Crystal Tokyo Status Report: Four unidentified persons are speeding through the atmostphere right this instant, heading directly for your location. You have good reason to suspect these persons are armed and dangerous, with perhaps malicious intent. Most likely senshi. End Status Report."

Voldemort was once again amazed how quickly the mood of the entire group changed. From furious to playfully demanding, they had shifted again and were now all tense, deadly serious, and ready to fight to the death. He wondered, rather stupidly, considering he was in a room full of people simply rolling with magic, if they were all schizophrenic or bipolar or afflicted with some other such disorder.

There were flares all over the room, except this time, only one of them was silver. The women were all back in the ridiculously short skirts they were wearing before, and the queen was wearing one as well, which he found out had not two, but _three_ layers, one yellow, one a pinky red color, and one blue. Her boots were the same as everyone else's, with pinky-red trim. Her beautiful, pure white wings spread to fully show off their impressive span.

During the period of time when Voldemort was being intimidated by Usagi, the men had transformed as well, and were looking extremely dangerous, especially Mamoru, whose eyes were still glowing that dangerous gold.

"I want everyone outside and ready to attack in half a moment's notice five minutes ago," Mamoru snapped.

They all shot off like bullets, except for Artemis and Usagi.

"So sorry that this meeting was non-existant, but duty calls. And you attacked my friends. So, theoretically, this is all your fault." And with that, she too zoomed off.

Artemis stayed where he was, though.

"Why haven't you left?" Voldemort growled, positively furious.

"'Cause I'm here to guard the kids. Make sure they don't get killed, and what not. Not to mention whatever is coming would probably be able to eat me alive. Or kill me before we got past the hellos."

Ernie looked at him aprehensively. "Really?"

"It's happened before."

**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

Holy shit. I seriously didn't expect this to be finished so soon. Thought it would take me another week, absolute minimum.

Anyone interested in what I based Luna's description off? Check here--**www**(dot)**soul-hunter**(dot)**com**(forward slash)**sailormoon**(forward slash)**galleryartbooks**(forward slash)**4**(forward slash)**048**(dot)**jpg**

Usagi's senshi description--**www**(dot)**soul-hunter**(dot)**com**(forward slash)**sailormoon**(forward slash)**galleryartbooks**(forward slash)**5**(forward slash)**012**(dot)**jpg**


	8. Chapter Seven

Sorry, I was away.

_Clash_

**Chapter Seven**

By the time Voldemort found the courage to go see what Usagi was up to, he almost was wishing he hadn't. She had a ball of the same white energy that was surrounding her body clasped to her chest, and when she removed her hands and the light faded, the handle of a sword was there, sticking out of her sternum.

He watched as she grabbed the hilt, pulling a sword out of her body, despite the fact that there was nothing sticking out the other side. Many Death Eaters were looking rather panicked, with good reason.

The senshi were getting ready to attack, even going so far as to let loose some attacks. Ami was using her harp to control the wide stream of water that was floating around her body, and Michiru was rapidly sucking water out of the Hogwarts Lake. Rei had her bow, with several flaming arrows ready to fly. Haruka had the winds compressing into a ball, which she was playing with.

Makoto was sending a large bolt of lightening up and down her body, occasionally letting it out into the air, only to have it come straight back to her body. Setsuna was throwing attack after attack at Hotaru, who was doing her best to block them with out use of her shield. Mamoru was looking extremely tense, but he did not reveal his hand to Voldemort. The shitennou followed his example, designating themselves as the unknown factors, should Voldemort try to attack them.

Ami paused her river for a moment while she put her visor down. She sounded like she was listening to something very intently for a few moments, and then she said, "Mercury out."

She walked over to where Usagi was strapping her sword to her waist.

"My lady, Luna has just contacted us again. She says that more unknown persons have entered the atmosphere. The number is fluctuating, but remaining somewhere along thirty. They appear to be headed for either us or the other four persons who have entered our atmosphere."

"Does Luna have power levels?"

Ami hesitated for a moment. "She says that they are less than the ones earlier, but may be stronger regardless. She says the energy signature is similar to Chaos's."

Usagi sighed deeply, and suddenly she looked like she had seen far too much for her twenty-one years. "Be prepared to battle. If these things are targeting the four senshi, we help, regardless of who the senshi are. If they are targeting us, I want you to dispose of the smaller threats, and then turn your attention to the senshi, who may or may not be after us."

Most of the senshi looked grim as they nodded. Haruka actually looked a little excited at the prospect of a fight.

Four dots appeared on the horizon, followed quickly by more dozens more dots. 

"Two miles away."

Wings were out, ready to carry up into the sky at half a moment's notice.

"One mile away."

Weapons were armed, ready to unleash the fury of their bearers.

They were right on top of them, when the first few figures dived into the ground right in front of the group, barely missing the barrage of attacks. Volleys of flaming arrows pierced grotesque flesh; winds ripped the creatures apart. Still others drowned, even more would've had some of them not been electrocuted first. Ice crushed, and the souls of the dead screamed through the bodies. Beams of golden light speared the bodies surely, but the creatures stayed alive.

Hotaru focused on keeping her shield up, and Mamoru and his shitennou had disappeared, only to be seen climbing out of a hole seconds before it exploded upward.

When the creatures proved to be far more resilient than previously thought, the senshi fell back, and Usagi took center stage. Seeds of her power, planted in the chests of the monsters, exploded with a wave of her hand, and the creatures crumbled to dust.

Hotaru let her shield down. Haruka sent a wind to pick up the ashes, and then she scattered them. The top part of the hill that Mamoru created collapsed, revealing four familiar faces.

"Senshi Chi, Phi. Senshi Mnemosyne, Lethe. Why have you come to Terra?"

"We come as messengers of Galaxia-sama, wielder of the great Saffer Crystal," Mnemosyne said.

"Why should we not kill you now?"

"Galaxia-sama wishes you to know that Chaos has been reborn."

"You will come with us to Crystal Tokyo, to the Imperial Palace. Tell us more there," Endymion decided.

The earth around the four women crumbled and fell back, leaving the ground looking as though nothing had happened. The senshi grabbed onto the foreign senshi, one per arm, and the shitennou arranged themselves around Usagi and Mamoru as protection. The group lifted off, wings creating strong winds as flapped powerfully.

Just after they left the ground, several wolf-like creatures came from the forest, howling and snapping at their heels. Usagi broke off the group and landed in front of them, chanting in Ancient Lunarian. The werewolves calmed down, and sat serenely at her feet. By this time, she was practically shouting out the words. She yelled one final word, and the clouds parted to reveal the just-risen full moon. Beams of light cascaded down, hitting the werewolves on forehead.

When the light dimmed, golden crescent moons were visible on their foreheads. Usagi murmured a few more words, as a blessing, and the werewolves all howled in response before running back to the forest.

Usagi allowed Mamoru to bring her back up to the elevation of the rest of the group, and sagged against him as the group moved away from Hogwarts. Two minutes later, they were no more than a speck against the horizon.

Voldemort was silent as he walked back to the hallway. The Death Eaters, though obviously waiting for him to say something, were silent as well as they followed him. When they reached the Great Hall, though, they saw, in the direct center, the spire of a castle, made of a harsh gray crystal, had risen five feet into the air.

The blood-curdling scream that Voldemort released scared the inhabitants of the room and castle alike, to the point where few on the premises were not afraid to breathe.

**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

Dun dun dun!!!! What will Voldemort do to the spire of Aquilos Castle? What will happen next time? Will there be a next time?

The answer is yes to the last one, but as for the other two, you'll just have to tune in later. I might give a few hints to anyone who reviews, though.


	9. Chapter Eight

School's starting/ed for me, so I may not be able to update as frequently.

Disclaimer (for the first time in how many chapters?): They're not my sandboxes. I just play here.

_Clash_

**Chapter 8**

Usagi walked into the room, tired after interrogating and negotiating with the four foreign senshi.

"Okay, what do we have?"

"Ami found something called the Order of the Phoenix. I think that might be our best bet for winning, if we can help them," Makoto volunteered.

"Okay, I want one person per member. If there are more members than we have senshi, I want multiple trips. At no time should there be more members than there are senshi in a single group."

They nodded their understanding.

"Sailor Cocoon... may or may not be coming. I need her for a pet project I'm working on. I've allowed Chi and Phi to send Galaxia a message, telling her that."

Rei's lips were pressed into a thin line, and she clearly longed to tell Usagi off, but she held her tongue.

"I want this done as quickly as possible, so in addition to you all and the shitennou, the asteroid senshi will also be coming."

Rei scowled even more.

"Rei will be going to Romania to pick up the second oldest Weasley son. Haruka, Makoto, and Ami are going to a place called Shell Cottage for the oldest son, his wife, and his youngest brother. Michiru and Nephrite are going to the Burrow to pick up Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the elder. Hotaru and Jadeite are getting the Weasley twins.

"Kunzite and Zoicite are getting Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. Minako will accompany them for Mrs. Lupin's mother. Junjun, Cerecere, Vesves, and Pallapalla will be looking for Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. Setsuna, if the Weasleys--yes, all of them--wish for you to get their middle son, you will. If they don't, you will be getting the young Ms. Weasley. Oh, and if you see any Death Eaters... Don't hold back."

Overjoyed was the only word that could possibly be used to describe Setsuna's expression.

**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

"Stupid trees, stupid Romanians, stupid _storm_, stupid, stupid insane wizards..." Rei grumbled as she stumbled into the clearing. "Usagi just _had_ to insist that we couldn't fly the closer we got to our stupid destinations. And it just _had_ to rain..."

Evidently the dragons didn't like the rain any more than she did, as they were all awake and, from the sounds of things, furious.

All sorts of wizards were running around, stunning dragons left and right, only to have them wake up a few minutes later. She wove her way through the chaos, looking for the tell-tale ginger hair that identified the members of the Weasley clan. She was right in front of a Hungarian Horntail when it decided that it'd be fun to burn her to a crisp.

A group of wizards hurried over to the Horntail, not getting too close as it was still breathing fire. When it finally stopped, they were shocked to see an irate woman standing in the middle of a burnt circle of grass.

At this point, of course, Rei was just angry enough to return fire. The group of wizards backed even farther away as Rei blew fire out of her own mouth. When the dragon was properly subdued, she turned to glare at the wizards.

"Now... Which one of you is Charles Weasley?"

**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

Ami watched the brewing storm appreciatively. The icy rain would be easy to work with, should they be attacked. Haruka was busy arranging the winds to their best advantage, making sure that the storm would stay there long enough for them to use it to get away, while Makoto was super-heating the air in the clouds, making sure that there would be lightning to draw from.

The cottage was quaint, but at the present time, it looked almost menacing in the darkness. Stopping a moment to make sure they all looked presentable, Ami let Haruka knock on the door.

A tall man with red hair opened the door a crack, just enough to send a curse out, which the trio dodged neatly.

A neat blast of wind releaved the cottage of its door.

"William Arthur Weasley, Fleur Isabelle Weasley, neé Delacour, and Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are officially offered protection and shelter on behalf of King Endymion and Queen Serenity."

"How do we know this isn't just a Death Eater scheme?" an accusing voice called from a room down the hall.

Makoto could practically here the groans from the other two people in residence.

They silently padded towards the kitchen and, on the count of three, they dashed into the kitchen and grabbed all three of the Weasleys before they could Disapparate away.

"While we... _appreciate_... the copious levels of paranoia, would you mind toning it down a bit? It might cause us permanent brain damage."

Haruka grinned ferally at Ami's caustic comment. "You know, your mother will throw a fit when she finds out you tried to refuse a garantee to remain alive..."

Bill stopped fighting Haruka's grip and grew very tense at the reference to his mother.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" he growled.

"Honestly kid, if I wanted to threaten you, I wouldn't waste time with words. So what'll it be? Stay alive for the duration of this war, or live every day in fear and maybe make it to the final battle? And only maybe, mind you."

"Which is a stated fact, not a threat, short stuff, so keep your mouth shut," Makoto warned Ron.

Fleur was looking rather pissed off about having her arms bound to her by Ami's iron grip, but she choose not to imitate her brother-in-law.

"If you promise not to run off, we'll leave you a few minutes to discuss your decision," Ami added.

"Fine. We promise."

"Swear it by your heart crystal."

"I swear by my heart crystal that I will not leave this cottage until we have given you our decision."

"All of you."

Ron and Fleur copied Bill's oath.

"By the way, by swearing it by your heart crystals, you cannot leave this cottage unless you wish to die," Makoto remarked casually as the senshi left the kitchen. "Happy debating."

There was silence for nearly a full minute before the whispers started. Those lasted five minutes, at the end of which the three came into the hall.

"We'll go with you if you tell us one thing: how did you find our cottage?"

"Simple. I pinpointed your magical signatures and then used a bit of magic to make it visible. Now if you will follow us outside, we have a ship that will take you to Crystal Tokyo."

"Simple," Ron echoed. "I didn't even know that was possible!"

They were outside the cottage now. "You're also afraid of that fool, Voldemort, so I'm not surprised," Haruka inserted.

Fleur practically strangled her, as if the action would take the words back, but it was too late anyway.

Several loud cracks had already announced the arrival of Death Eaters.

**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

Just as a warning, it'll be a while before I'm going to update again. I've got a lot of homework, and it was luck that let me get on tonight.


	10. Chapter Nine

Yay! I got really lucky, and I don't have much homework. But my religion teacher creeps me out. Really, really, really creeps me out. Nothing specific he's done, but just the way he is and acts... Ugh.

_Clash_

**Chapter Nine**

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Jadeite?"

"According to the map we got from Ami, we are."

"Uh huh... Are you sure you're reading the map right?"

"Yes. I am. We're nearly there."

"Okay..."

Hotaru's fears, though, were fortunately not realized. In only a few moments, they were in front of a store bearing the cheerful logo "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Despite this, it looked as though it had been closed for a while, and was being emptied of its stock.

"According to Ami, they live in the flat on top of the shop," Hotaru read off the card of information they'd been given.

"Well, let's go up then."

"I _am_!"

They bickered lightly as they climbed slowly up the stairs. They cut off their mild argument when they reached the top, only to resume it.

"You knock."

"No, you knock."

"No, you!"

"Nuh-uh. You."

"You."

"No way. You."

Jadeite gave up and just knocked on the door, doing his best to ignore Hotaru's triumphant smile.

A tall red-head opened the door.

"May I help you?"

"Hello, would you be Mr. Fred Weasley?"

"Yes, I would be."

"Hello. May we come in? I swear we don't come on behalf of the Ministry of Magic or Fish-Face," Hotaru added.

"Fish-Face?" Fred and Jadeite echoed.

Hotaru shrugged. "What? I can't say his real name, otherwise a bunch of necrophiliacs will come and bust down the door."

"Death Eaters," mouthed Jadeite at Fred's confused look.

"Alright then. Come in."

Jadeite cut in front of Hotaru and stuck his tongue out as she scowled.

When they walked into the sitting area, they saw the other twin going over a pile of papers.

Hotaru's sharp intake of breath caused him to examine George more closely. Almost immediately, he saw it.

George only had one ear.

**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

A small group of three people walked cautiously up the long green slope that led to a house.

"So, what happened to Mr. Tonks?" Minako asked as they walked as slowly as they could without seeming suspicious, in order to give them as much time as possible to prepare for their arrival.

"He went into hiding when the Ministry of Magic instated that idiotic registry law," Kunzite answered.

"I think it'd be beneficial to have one of us visit the Ministry, to talk to certain people about the way they're running things," Zoicite said thoughtfully.

"I don't think that'd be such a bad idea, so long as we send the right people."

"Bring it up with Usa-chan when we get back," Minako suggested.

"I will."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, until Minako rang the doorbell. A heavy lidded woman bearing remarkable resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange, whom was now in the custody of the Imperial Empire.

"Hello. Would you be Mrs. Andromeda Tonks?"

"That would be I," she sniffed. Minako got the impression she was terrified what sort of news she'd get, but was putting on a brave front, in case if it wasn't.

"We are here on behalf of the Imperial Empire, under the Emperor Endymion and the Empress Serenity, offering you, your daughter, and your son-in-law amnesty and sanctuary."

Her small speech sounded rather rehearsed to Andromeda's ears, and it was. Michiru had made Minako practice the night before until she had it memorized, all for the sake of diplomacy.

Andromeda stared at the trio for a few minutes before opening the door just a little more. "Please come in."

**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

Michiru and Nephrite had taken a unique approach to talking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley: Instead of going to them, Michiru made them come to her.

Despite being the most efficient method, Nephrite was fidgeting in his seat at the restaurant, a charming cafe near Diagon Alley.

"Stop looking so nervous," Michiru hissed. "You're going to make _them_ nervous."

As it turned out, Nephrite's nervousness was not needed to make the elder Mr. and Mrs. Weasley feel uncomfortable, though he did manage to straighten himself out before they arrived.

"Ms. Kaioh," Mr. Weasley greeted her, and nodded at Nephrite.

She smiled warmly at him and Mrs. Weasley. "I know this may seem strange, but I would like to help you. My lady is offering you amnesty. Similar offers are being offered to all of your children as well as members of the Order of the Phoenix."

"All of my children?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously.

"Yes. All, including Percy and Ginevra."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes teared up. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"What would be required of us if we did go with you?"

**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

"Come one, come all to the White Moon Circus!" 

Harry and Hermione looked through the trees, to the edges of a road just barely visible, and saw a large caravan coming along it with a number of animals, many of which shouldn't've been out in the cold weather.

In the front of the pack was a large bull elephant, being ridden by something red. Harry couldn't see very well, so he moved forward, closer to the trees.

Hermione followed him, trying to tell him it was a bad idea without making too much noise. He ignored her.

When they were barely a yard from the road, Harry and Hermione stopped. The elephant was coming up, and they saw on top a girl with brilliant scarlet hair in a strange sort of pony-tail with gold bands. Strapped to her hip was the sword of Gryffindor. Standing behind her was a girl with hot pink hair in a odd style involving a bun on the top of her head and two loops with pig-tails and a megaphone. Both were scantily dressed, especially considering the weather. On a unicycle beside the elephant was a girl with ice blue hair piled on her head in a bun, no more dressed than the other two.

As the caravan passed, the duo got a good look at a girl with kelly green hair complexly arranged into three strands bound in brown leather coming together in a puff of green hair high above her head, three similarly bound semi-circles laid against the top of her head, and two bound sections of hair hung against her back. She wasn't wearing very many clothes either, though as she passed them, she looked back at stared at Harry with eyes as green as her hair before she winked.

Hermione looked at Harry with panicked eyes.

"What," she began slowly, "was that?"

**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

Yay! School totally sucks. But I did manage to get this out in a semi-timely manner, so I'm happy enough, I suppose. We'll be totally joining up with Ami, Haruka, Makoto, Bill, Fleur, and Ron next chapter.

Review, please.


	11. Chapter Ten

Yay! Weekend coming up, and the first game of the season for my favorite college football team is this Saturday.

_CLASH!_

**Chapter 10**

There were four bright flashes of light, only one of them natural. The other three originated from Haruka, Ami, and Makoto, whose nondescript clothes were gone, replaced by full senshi uniform. No one was more surprised than Fleur, who had been pushed away from strangling Haruka by her cobalt power.

The few Death Eaters that had been at Hogwarts when Usagi had come recognized the danger immediately, and tried to Disapprate. However, the senshi were having none of that. A large wind came along and swept wands away from not only those who had them out, but also those who still had theirs in their robes.

Haruka had a smirk on her face. "You're not getting away that easily. Besides," she disappeared, to reappear in a burst of wind behind the Death Eaters, "Empress Serenity told us to not hold back."

Ami had a smile on her face as well, though it was frigid and obviously meant for terrifying rather than comforting. "Aw... You're scaring them, Haru-chan..." However, she was soon obscured by the heavy fog rising from nowhere.

Makoto was by Bill's side. "Hey, don't go into the fog, and dodge whatever comes out at you, okay? I'm gonna go help them, but I can't properly enjoy myself if I have to worry about you. Got it?"

"Yeah."

And then, to his astonishment, she grew wings. Beautiful, glossy angel's wings, the purest white tinted by only the lightest hint of green, sprouted from her back, and she took to the sky.

Ron stumbled back, to avoid getting clipped by her large wings, which resulted in him planting his arse into the mud. Makoto paid this no attention, and instead she soared high up into the clouds.

Fleur didn't bother trying to muffle her scream when several bolts of lightning came down from the clouds and appeared to electrocute the tall woman. However, when the bright light faded and the loud boom ended, they could still see her in the sky, glowing a brilliant emerald and giving off an intoxicating laugh.

The fog billowed away suddenly, and Haruka shot into the sky, her wings identical to Makoto's, save for the tinting, which was cobalt.

Ami joined them a few moments later, a large block of ice with several wands trapped in it resting on her hip.

"All of them are Death Eaters," she declared proudly, dropping the block of ice uncomfortably close to one of them.

A few things happened all at once, now. Makoto created a large dragon of lightning that circled the group of Death Eaters, electrocuting a few who got too close, Haruka stopped all the winds with in that circle, and the temperature dropped several degrees, a result of the rapidly freezing rain in the clouds as Ami joined the other two senshi in the sky.

Suddenly, the rain started coming down as bullets of ice, pelting and penetrating the bodies of the Death Eaters, the lack of wind ensuring that the small shards of ice fell straight down.

Only one Death Eater survived. Ami unmelted his wand for him, and walked up to him. "Tell your great 'Lord' that if he even thinks about sending more Death Eaters after us, next time there won't be survivors." The survivor grabbed his wand and Disapprated the hell out of there.

"Hey, Ami-chan... You got the keys?"

Ami threw something at Makoto. She hit one of the buttons on it twice, and a small air craft with numerous windows for it's size came up from it's position hidden along the cliffs. It landed in front of the Weasleys.

"All aboard," Makoto chirped rather cheerfully.

"Where are you taking us?" Ron demanded.

A blissful smile crossed Ami's face, and she looked startling gentle and _angelic_ for someone who had just killed over twenty people. "Home," she replied simply.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

"What happened to your ear?" Hotaru had all but flown across the room to examine the shiny scar in place of where he had once had an ear.

"A Death Eater hexed it off," Fred spat.

"That's awful! Why haven't you healed it?"

George shrugged. "It was caused by Dark magic. We couldn't've, not that Mum didn't try."

"But didn't you have any Magellan Swamp Flower salve?"

The twins frowned at her. "What?"

"It comes from the Magellan Swamps, a few leagues from Magellan Castle on Venus. They're really hard to get to grow any where else, but Koto-chan managed to get them to grow not only on Earth, in the Imperial Gardens, but also on Themisto. If you make the salve correctly, it can grow back any missing limb, no matter how severe. But the flowers only come into bloom once every one hundred and fifty-seven years."

"On Venus?"

"Hey, we appreciate--"

"--A good joke as much as--"

"--The next guy, but that's--"

"--Just insane. And--"

"--Where's Themisto?"

Now Jadeite was frowning. "It's not a joke. People used to live on all of the planets in this system, including Pluto. We've got paintings of the castles at the palace, and we can take you to see the ruins. And Themisto is a swampy moon orbiting Jupiter."

Fred and George gave them a blank look.

Hotaru ignored it, and instead leaned closer to George, whose first instinct was to lean away. She held his head still, and moved her glowing purple hand over where his ear used to be. The sensation was hot a first, but then in settled into soothing warmth. After a few moments, she pulled her hand away, taking the comforting feeling away as well.

"All better," she declared happily.

Fred was staring between Hotaru and George with an expression of bewildered wonderment on his face. "Wha--?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"George... Your ear..."

George moved his fingers up the side of his face, where the shiny scar marked where he had once had an ear. Instead of feeling its familiar smoothness, he felt something even more familiar--warm, living flesh.

Now, it was his turn to be bewildered. "How?"

Hotaru's smile was mischievous. "Magic."

George cleared his throat. "So, um... What's the catch?"

"Well, it'd be really great if you'd take the amnesty we're offering to you and came with us to Crystal Tokyo."

"How long?" Fred asked.

"Until the end of the war. Guaranteed survival."

"What about our family?"

"They're being offered amnesty as well."

George and Fred exchanged a look. "How long do we have to pack?"

"Unless there's something you just have to take with you that you feel won't be safe under the extensive protective magic we're going to leave here, then nothing. Everything will be supplied--shampoo, clothes, food. Everything."

"Right," George and Fred said simultaneously.

"Can we take that as a yes?"

Fred looked at George's ear and answered for him. "Yes."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

It was hard, of course, trying not to punch Percival Ignatius Weasley. Setsuna was rather proud of herself for lasting a full hour as it was. But if she heard one more sentence on how it would be irresponsible to just up and quit his job at the Ministry, she would do far worse than just punch him. After all, it was enough to drive anyone insane just listenting to him rant about how there was nothing more to life than work.

"Mr. Weasley," she interupted rudely, "is your job all you think of in life?" 

He looked up at her, startled. Just happy he had stopped talking, she continued.

"What about your family? What about living?"

The intense look in Setsuna's garnet eyes made Percy want to tear his eyes away, but he just... couldn't.

"Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, your mum, your dad, even Fleur... They got married, you know, Bill and Fleur. Were you invited to the wedding?"

Percy finally found the strength to look away.

"Don't you think it's past time to return to your family?"

However, not looking in her eyes didn't make him any less mesmerized by her words.

"Come to Crystal Tokyo. Find your family. Make things better."

"I don't know if I still can," Percy whispered, revealing his vulnerability. Setsuna sighed, not particularly knowing when annoyance turned into pity.

"You can always go back home. It's just a lot harder than leaving," she said kindly.

After a few long moments of blessed silence, Percy nodded.

Setsuna smiled at him. "Good."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Wow. I got a new chapter out before the week was over... I'm happy. I'd be even happier if people started reviewing again, but I'm sure that's just a matter of personal preference.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Been working on Untitled... And my favorite college football team made history a few Saturdays ago--guess which one it was.

_CLASH!!!_

**Chapter 11**

Ami landed the space craft gently as she possibly could, to keep from disturbing the already unsettled passengers. She turned around in the driver's seat, and looked at them.

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo."

Ron and Fleur, who had been sleeping earlier, looked out the window, just intime to see the sun start slipping behind a magnificent crystal city.

Fleur inhaled sharply.

The door on the side of the aircraft opened up, and Haruka and Makoto were waiting outside to help them out.

Once they were all out and had a chance to stretch, uniformed staff members whisked the group to a long limo, next to which an impressive motorcycle was resting.

Bill couldn't help but double-take when he saw it. He was reminded, breifly, of Sirius Black's motorcycle, seen when his father had taken it, though this bike was far sleeker and more aesthetically beautiful than Sirius's ever was.

Haruka sauntered over to the bike and straddled it as Makoto ushered the Wealseys into the limo. She nodded at the driver of the limo, and drove away from the hangar with the limo following her.

After an hour or so, they approached a large, crystal palace. They drove around to a side entrance, and Ami carefully snuck the Weasleys in.

She handed them small blue crystal discs, with a small design painted on them.

"These are--"

"Maps," Makoto finished helpfully, before Ami began a technical analysis of what they were.

Ami threw her a small glare, but sighed. "Yes, they're maps. Press the green portion of the disc, and your map will come up. If the yellow area is flashing, you have a message. If you go longer than two hours with out opening the message, it will open automatically."

"What sort of messages?" Ron asked curiously, turning the disc over in his hand.

"Things like meal times or if you need to be somewhere."

"Speaking of meals, you guys haven't had anything to eat since we left England... We'll get some food in you, then let you sleep. Sound good?"

Bill seemed a little distracted. "Yeah."

They went through the hallways silently, the Weasleys looking uncomfortable at the new local. Finally, though, they reached a small set of doors, and Haruka threw them open.

Sitting at a table in the room were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as well as Charlie, and two men and three women that, apparently, the three senshi escorting them knew.

One woman, with almost molten gold hair and sparkling bright blue eyes, stood and positively _swept_ over to their group. She was more striking and beautiful than even Fleur, much less any other girl any of them had seen before, maybe excluding Granmere Delacour, who was pure veela.

"Good evening. Please, sit down, have some food. I'm sorry, but I do have some business to attend to before I can talk with you all. I hope you understand," she said in musical tones.

Ron managed to shake his head, and she wrapped her arm around Ami's shoulders and lead her from the room, with Makoto trailing. The woman sitting at the table with violet-black hair and gorgeous amethyst eyes stood up and left with them as well.

Awkwardly, the three new additions seated themselves. Haruka kept standing for a minute, then seemed to make up her mind and sat down awfully close to the graceful woman with aqua hair.

They had just began eating and conversation was starting up again when George and Fred, still slightly dazed, came in, followed closely by a short eight-year-old girl and a tall blonde-haired man with dazling cerulean eyes.

"Rei here?"

"Just missed her," Haruka mumbled over a mouth full of food. She swallowed before continuing, curtesy of Michiru's glare. "Usa, Koto, and her went with Ami."

He frowned. "Only time that happens is... Oh. _Oh_."

Hotaru snorted ungracefully. "Boy, you catch on fast, don't you?"

Jadeite shoved her head forward. "Shut it, brat."

The twins sat between their parents, and Mrs. Weasley looked them over, trying to determine that they were both unharmed.

Before she even got past mentally checking their heads for bruises, cuts, and scrapes, she noticed something off.

"Fred, turn your head to me," she ordered slowly. The twin closest to Mr. Weasley did so. "George, turn your head too." He did.

Mrs. Weasley looked bewildered. "You both have both of your ears."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

It had been a few days since Minako, Zoicite, and Kunzite had arrived, and they were nearly ready to leave again. The unfortunate timing of their visit had them waiting for Remus to finish his transformation and recover enough to travel.

When it finally came time for them to leave, Minako was more than ready to go home. She was getting tense, cooped up in the house. Usagi had promised a visit to the moon, soon, as well as one to Venus. In fact, there was going to be an inter-system tour as soon as possible. But then, this escorting job had come up, and they weren't due to leave for at least another month.

It wasn't that she didn't like Earth; no, she was just homesick. She missed the meadows of Venus, with their crystalline flowers and grass that seemed to sing as gentle breezes blew over it. She missed the swamps, full of rich soils, exotic fruits, and strange plants. She especially missed the forests, with their beautiful bird songs and animals, the rivers full of gleaming fish, all colors of the rainbow. She was even missing the cities, great things that gleamed attractive colors at twilight.

It was more than obvious, she was sure, especially since Zoicite volunteered himself to drive the ship. It was surprising coming from him, as he flew at almost every chance he got, but Minako knew better than to argue with him, especially in front of Andromeda, Nymphadora, and Remus. That would be asking for trouble sooner or later, by showing that they might not know how to work together well. They needed to show a strong, united front. Not to mention Usagi had more recently presented her with an interesting piece of information, and not questioning anything was now extremely in character for her.

As she flew along beside the ship, occasionally switching places with Kunzite, Minako sighed. She _really_ couldn't wait to get home.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Yay! Sorry this took so long; I had some writers block on the first part of the chapter. And I had been working on Untitled, but I've got writers block with that too.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_CLASH_

**Chapter 12**

Minako resisted the urge to cackle evilly. Usagi's plan was working wonderfully. In a few quick interludes, she had everyone thinking she was a complete, incompetent moron.

The urge died away as she reflected on how _easy_ it all was. These people were supposed to be the smartest, most suspicious, and generally the best bet against Voldemort, who was the biggest fear to those who had never remembered or been alive during the attack on the Silver Millenium by Queen Beryl and Chaos, as well as those who hadn't faced down Chaos directly.

Essentially, everyone but the senshi. She could chalk it all up to the fact that they were so worried about Voldemort, and Harry and Hermione, who were still out in the field, but she just couldn't. Add that with the fact that she wasn't sure how much she could trust the small group that knew just how stupid she wasn't, and she got seriously worried.

The fact that the Asteriod Senshi had been on their part of the mission for nearly a week and a half now wasn't helping, especially considering that it had taken the others a maximum of three days (her score, because they had to wait for Lupin to go through his cycle) to get their charges to Crystal Tokyo. Everyone was on their third or fourth assignments, save for her.

Minako groaned into her pillow, her mood having gone from happy to depressed in less than a minute.

She hated being inept.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Jadeite thought Usagi and Mamoru were insane. Just one look at Rei's face and you knew that you had a ticking time bomb on your hands, one that would be all too eager to explode.

"So, sir, as we incapacitated your Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies teachers, we have been sent by the Emporer and Empress to take their places."

"I already have been given replacements."

"Severus Snape, I do believe it would be in your best interests to just give us the damn jobs," Rei snapped.

One look at the murderous expression on Rei's face, and he agreed.

"Good. I will be taking the Defence Against the Dark Arts post--" because the last thing they needed was Rei in a position where she could easily hurt some kid (most likely the first person who insulted Muggles in her presence) and pass it off as an accident or part of class-- "and she will take the Muggle Studies job."

"If that is all...?" he drawled, knowing that the sooner they got away from him, the better. Rei didn't look happy to be there,

"Not quite, Snape. The Empire also extends you full pardon in accordance with your crimes, for when the time comes."

What Snape wanted to do, more than anything at the moment, was scream out 'When the time comes for WHAT?' but he knew he wouldn't get a clear answer, if he got one at all.

He nodded his understanding, nevertheless, and waited for them to leave the headmaster's office before breathing normally again.

"You handled that admirably, Severus... I do believe that they just told you that they know of your true alligences."

Snape turned to look at the portrait behind his desk. "I think they know everything, Albus."

The former headmaster nodded serenely, as though he expected that all along. "I would not be surprised."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

"Welcome to Muggle Studies. I will be your new professor. You may call me Professor, or Professor Ares, or ma'am. Never anything else. Are we clear?"

A few students mumbled yes, a little resentfully.

Rei rolled her eyes. "So _lovely_ to see _such_ _enthusiasm_ in students. I think I might faint from all of the _excitement_."

Her blatant sarcasm earned her a smile out of a few of the Gryffindors.

"Alright, someone, anyone, tell me something about muggles."

A few Slytherin hands shot into the air, ready to share what they obviously felt was their expertise.

"Yes, Mr. Goyle."

"Muggles are filthy pigs--"

"You will refrain from insulting anyone in my class," Rei interrupted.

Goyle gave her a blank look, but continued as though he was reciting something. "They live in squalor and they all have brains the size of peanuts, if they're lucky enough to be blessed with a brain that size."

"Unlike yourself, who has a brain smaller than a piece of gravel," Rei retorted harshly. "Twenty-five points from Slytherin for even thinking to spout such obviously bigotted, biased, useless drivel, especially in my presence. Next time, think before you talk. That is, of course, if you even have the mental capacity to do so.

"Now, can anyone tell me anything _true_ about muggles?"

Neville rose his hand, encouraged by the show of blatant dislike for the Slytherins.

"Mr. Longbottom. Care to enlighten the rest of the class?"

"Um... Muggles are actually really clever and resourceful, and have thought up ways to get around not having magic, like telephones."

"Very good, Mr. Longbottom. Fifteen points for Gryffindor. Now, let me tell you all something. I was born in Tokyo, at a Shinto shrine called Hikawa Jinja. Do any of you have any idea what Shintoism is?"

Most of the class shook their heads no, but in the back, a very hesitant Parvati rose her hand.

"Ms. Patil."

"Isn't it a sort of muggle religion that revolves around natural spirits?"

"Thirty points to Gryffindor. Yes, in a manner of speaking, it revolves around the belief that anything especially beautiful in nature has a spirit living inside of it, one that must be honored and treated with respect. Hikawa Jinja was devoted to the spirit of fire. I was raised as a priestess by my grandfather, who was the priest in charge of the shrine, and I will take that note, Ms. Parkinson."

She stalked over to where Pansy had been attempting to pass a note to Daphne Greengrass and opened it.

"Hm... 'She's a filthy mudblood!'... Detention, Parkinson, for passing notes and disrespect for a teacher, as well as fifty points from Slytherin. And I will bless you with the knowledge that I am the Eris, Empress of Mars and her Twin Moons, Phobos and Deimos, protector and soldier of Mars and protector to the Lunarian Queen, Serenity. I am one of the most powerful people you will ever meet, including your pathetic 'Lord.' I will not permit myself to be insulted by you, and if you wish to continue to do so, I will fight you for my honor, and I will win. Hardly a filthy mudblood, wouldn't you agree?"

She paused, to let everything she had just said sink in. "Does anyone else have anything to say?"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Sorry this took so long. I changed something last chapter, just Usagi's hair and eye color, so no need to re-read.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Sorry this is so late!

_CLASH!_

**Chapter 12**

Minako knew it was too good to last long. She just wished it hadn't been Dudley Dursley that ratted her out. In one innocent question, in front of the entire Order, her entire disguise was questioned.

_"Aren't you that actress from that one show that used to be on the telly... Sailor V?"_

Usagi had tried to smooth things over. It was a valiant try.

_"Yep! They used to say they should just save the money and pay her in colouring books."_

The Order of the Phoenix thought through things rather quickly, though. She would know; she had had Ami eavesdrop and record the discussion, which had occurred not ten minutes after.

_"Actresses are paid to do what they do, right? Especially if they're on the telly. So she must be good at what she did, or does. From what we've seen, Endymion and Serenity are smart--too smart to tolerate that kind of incompetence around them, considering what a delicate operation they're running here. I say it's all an act," Tonks declared. "And honestly--paying some one in colouring books? Yeah right."_

She was disgusted with herself. If any of them ever figured out how to use a computer--and make no mistake of it, one of them eventually would--all they would need to do is run a search on her name and her entire history--all of her accomplishments, all of her titles, all of _everything_--would be made public to them. And they would know, and they would doubt everything Usagi and Mamoru told them, and it would be like coaxing them out of the darkness just to have them run back to it at the first sign of the sun.

How could she have been so damn stupid?

The only thing that she could do now, though, was lay low and shed her mask as soon as she possibly could, before they got any concrete evidence on her. Maybe Mamoru would even stop giving her death glares, if she executed her plans properly. She did so loathe not being able to smack that glare off her best friend's husband's face... or was that just the bitterness at having messed up so spectacularly showing through?

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

It had taken a long, long time, but they were finally ready to go up and resettle the moon. However, the Order wasn't ready to cooperate, and the Dursleys, whom they had been forced to bring along when they went to get Hestia Jones and Daedalus Diggle, were absolutely hysterical and convinced they were going to die.

Even Michiru, normally one of the most level headed, was ready to kill them.

Mamoru and Usagi had been thinking for days on what to do about their less than willing guests. Magic was suggested, then shot down. Haruka had brought up the idea of a battle, of sorts, between two representatives of their respective groups, and it was accepted after much deliberation.

It didn't exactly help when, the day before they proposed the challenge, Jadeite brought through all of Hogwarts.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Jadeite smiled as the last of the students Portkeyed in. They would be staying in the palace, and as a result, he had taken the students away from Voldemort's territory. It would only be a matter of time before Voldemort decided to hurt some more of the students any way, and it wasn't as if he didn't evacuate the group that had been living in what she heard called the Room of Requirement.

He knew Usagi was rather fussed at him, but he explained the situation as best he could as soon as it was clear to do so. She begrudgingly allowed him free reign, as long as he didn't say anything stupid to one of the Members of the Order of the Phoenix.

He was more than happy to comply, as long as the Order kept away from the students. Subtle magic suppressors, placed innocently in between shoulder blades during the night, would assure that there would be no trouble when they were out in Crystal Tokyo, showing aspects of the magical defenses and Muggle life to the students. However, if any of them knew the Order of the Phoenix was there, it would be disastrous.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

It was finally time.

Deep inside the Moon, something stirred. Something that was already ancient when the planets were just being born. In response, something inside the Earth woke, starting a chain reaction that would spread throughout the entire universe. As each planet awakened, so did their protectors and soldiers--their senshi.

Glowing softly, all but one warrior joined with their planets. That one warrior shot up from her comfortable bed in a palace on the planet Earth and let out a loud, long wail of sheer despair, even as her comrades soared off into the night to go home.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

The next day, Usagi was irritable, to put it mildly. She snarled at anyone who tried to find out what was wrong, which was largely the few Members of the Order brave enough.

Finally, during dinner that night, she snapped. "That's it. We are going to the Moon, and I will drag you all there by your hair if I must."

"We cannot exist on the Moon. We would all die," Fleur retorted angrily.

"We say you can. The Moon used to be its own planet, with its own people."

"And we say zat we are not allowing 'oo to take us on a sueecide meession!"

"How about a contest then, to decide if we're going or not?" Ami suggested, gently pushing Usagi toward Michiru and Haruka, who led her from the room.

Fleur sniffed delicately. "What kind of a contest?"

Ami grinned wickedly, something that was mirrored on the faces of many of the senshi. "Chess," she replied easily, throwing something at the group of Order Members huddled behind Fleur.

Ron reached out and caught it easily. It was a queen, made of elegant white marble and gleaming fresh water pearl.

The senshi left, following the group that had already gone. Several Members dismissed the challenge, but, after several whispered arguments, Ron managed to convince his family and a few other Members, and they too followed where Usagi was leading.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Sorry this is so late, the words just wouldn't come. I knew what I wanted, the words just weren't flowing. And my internet's been down.


End file.
